


Loki x Oc - Intern

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Intern, Loki X OC - Freeform, OC, first time OC, funny?, hopefully, not sure where im going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: When Tony Stark decides to set up an intern programme for the Avengers to get a bit of help, Loki - bored and stuck on Midgard - decides its his role in life to scare away any applicants. That is until a girl shows up that doesn’t seem to let anything he can say or do get to her despite his best efforts(I don’t really know where I’m going with this yet! haha)





	Loki x Oc - Intern

“See, when you said intern, I thought you meant we were getting a new insect-powered teenager.” Natasha Romanoff admitted.

“Fresh out, I’m afraid.” Tony Stark replied distractedly as he strode down the hall of the Avenger compound, “Got to wait for the next batch of freshly mutated creatures to hit the shelves –Oh, hey, Barton - !” Tony suddenly greeted the other agent as he stepped out of one of the rooms ahead of them in the corridor. “You get the prototype?”

“Nearly lost a number of limbs.” Clint muttered, digging into this jacket pocket to pull out a tiny USB device.

Natasha frowned at it. “What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Stark dismissed, taking it from the agent and slipping it into his own pocket.

“Something SHIELD didn’t want Stark to have and, therefore, something Stark wanted.” Clint said in explanation. Natasha just rolled her eyes in understanding, following after Stark as he once again began to head down the corridor in almost urgent strides.

Clint jogged to catch up them. “What’s the rush? Is this about the intern?” He asked clearly having half-heard the previous conversation, “Is this one actually mentally scarred this time?” He teased, though anyone who looked at him could see he was only half-joking. “I meant to ask, what’s the deal with the interns anyway?”

“Uh –it’s – it’s to do something with…“ Stark mumbled, slowing his unrelenting pace slightly.

“Pepper suggested it, didn’t she?” Natasha guessed.

“Something about good PR?” Tony tried in a way of answer, waving his hand vaguely. “Appealing to the public? Stopping us looking like some big scary secret club?”

“Wait.” Clint faltered, pausing in the corridor, letting the others carry on a few paces. “We’re  _not_  a cool secret club?” He demanded. The others ignored his act, rolling their eyes as they kept walking. “ _Aww_.” Clint whined disappointedly behind them anyway, then jogged to catch up again.

“You oughta be careful, Stark, you’re starting to sound like Cap.” Natasha smirked, continuing

“Well maybe the capsicle’s right for once.” Tony stated. “We’re not the government or some secret organisation.”

“And hiring an intern is…”

“It makes us approachable.”

“You’re reciting Pepper.” Natasha guessed.

“So, what if I am?” Tony rounded on the agents hotly.

“Alright, Tony, it’s fine.” Natasha said, holding her hands up in a soothing gesture and the tension in Tony’s shoulders seem to ebb again. “We just wanted to know what was going on - we can work with a new kid.” She assured him.

“Especially if they’re our own personal slave.” Clint added in with a teasing grin.

Natasha looked from the agent to Stark with raised eyebrows. “Uh - We may need to issue some ground rules.” She confessed, and Tony raised his eyebrows in silent agreement before continuing, slightly more deflated now, down the corridor.

“So, who’s the lucky kid?” Clint asked to break the slightly awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

“Don’t know.” Tony confessed tiredly. “Still auditioning.”

“I thought you hired someone on Monday?” Natasha frowned.

“They left.” Tony said simply

“Why?”

“Because,  _agent_ ,” Tony muttered, “ _Somebody_  decided it’s his godly right in life at the moment to scare away any new kid by any method he can…” Tony growled. “And as long as his equally-omnipotent brother deigns to keep him on this planet, there is nothing I can do about it.”

Before the agents could say anything in response to this, a door slammed loudly ahead of them and they all glanced up to a relatively young girl now was fleeing down the hallway towards them, her louds sobs preceding her. She didn’t pause at the small group of Avengers, not even appearing to see them as she ran, and soon disappeared down the passageway they had come, all sounds from her suddenly silenced by the sound of another door closing.

Neither Stark nor the agents had made any move to stop the kid, too surprised by the event to much then watch it unfold.

“Was that –“ Clint began.

Yep.” Tony said, watching the corridor the girl had vanished down for a moment in almost stunned shock, before he abruptly turned around and continued back the she’d come, his strides powered by his frustration now. “Eventually there isn’t going to be any more kids left…” He growled under his breath.

The agents just glanced at each other in concern before following quickly after him.

“Hey! Reindeer games!” Tony barked as he stormed into the large communal room of the Avenger’s compound – the agents appearing behind him shortly afterwards. “Was that another one of your friendly meet-and-greets I just saw run past us in tears?”

Loki Odinson lifted his head from the pages of his book at the loud intrusion, having only just returned to his reading after the intern had so naively thought to try to introduce themselves. “I managed tears this time?” He asked as though he was genuinely interested. “Perhaps I should make a note of that method…” He mused before bowing his head back to his book.

Tony noticeably grounded his teeth. “This isn’t a congratulatory gathering, your  _highness_ ,” He growled, “This is a last warning,” He snarled, “You scar one more poor kid and –“

“You’ll what?” Loki asked, looking up from his book intrigued, “Call my brother on me? Banish me from Earth?” He suggested, “Please do – it’s not as if I hand-picked this realm.” He muttered bitterly dropping his head down to his pages again.

Tony seemed to be physically fuming where he stood and the agents behind him seemed to be racking their brains for a plan should they need to try to stop Stark picking a fight with a being he couldn’t hope to best without his armoured suit at the very least.

Tony seemed to still be aware of this fact however, instead turning stiffly to the agents behind him. “Eira.” He growled lowly to them. “Eira Ryan is the last one, then I give up.” He stated firmly. “And I’m only giving her a chance because I’ve already agreed to it.” He muttered before pushing past them back out into the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I starting a new series? I don’t know, I just write when I get inspiration and I’m going to confess now, the next thing I post is highly likely to be another series start unless I get a different inspiration (or I write it and just hold onto it for a bit…)
> 
> Decided to try an OC with this as well…. see how it goes…


End file.
